The Stories of Us
by quicksiluers
Summary: Everyone has a story. Sometimes they're just told in different ways, at different times. But every time, you make it back to the people you care about. (Collection of one-shot au's and such for Robbie & Daisy)
1. Meeting the Teacher

_Hey guys! So I write a lot of one-shots for these two and I want to keep them all together. So this is just a collection of one-shots! Most of them will be AU's but maybe I'll mix in some small canon ones I don't wanna publish on their own. Who knows!_

 _This first one is actually a prompt from tumblr, it's a teacher/single parent AU. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Parent teacher conferences weren't something he looked forward to. What was the point of them anyway? Robbie wasn't the one who dealt with Gina's teacher every day, he barely remembered his daughter's other teachers.

Sitting outside the classroom, head leaned back against the wall, legs stretched out, he closed his eyes. None of this was made better by the fact that he could feel a headache coming on. Today had been busier than normal, getting Gina over to a friend's house early before going to the car shop, then racing over to the school. He had forgotten to actually eat anything. Hopefully the meeting went by quickly.

What was the name of the teacher again? Gina mentioned it a lot, she seemed to like this one. Which was very rare, his girl tended to be picky when it came to people. That was mostly the subject of previous parent/teacher meetings.

Johnson, that was her last name. Gina would come home from school, all happy and giggly, and gush about how great Miss Johnson was. It made Robbie happy to see her like this, actually enjoying school.

The door creaked open and he opened his eyes, glancing over to it. It's not what he had pictured at all.

She was younger than he thought, maybe around his age, and had an air of confidence about her. Her brow hair just curled over her shoulders and a polite smile on her face as she nodded to him.

"Mr. Reyes?" she asked, waving him over to her, "If you're ready, we can start out meeting."

He's a bit dumbstruck, still shocked really, but he shakes off the feeling and gets up.

She holds out her hand to him, "Daisy Johnson. It's nice to meet you."

He takes her hand and it's smooth compared to his calloused ones. Oh god, he hopes he didn't have any oil or anything lingering in them.

"Robbie Reyes. It's nice to meet you too, you're one of Gina's favorite people to talk about."

Her smile grows and it's stunning, "Hopefully nice things?"

"Always."

The classroom is simple but colorful. She seemed to like to hang up the kids art around the room which he found sweet. He could barely remember his 2nd grade classroom, school being like a distant memory to him now.

"I hope I didn't have you waiting long?" she asks as she sits down behind her desk, glancing through some files.

"Oh, no, no," he replies, sitting down in the seat across from her, "I just got here a bit early. Was running around a bit this morning with school being off."

"Ah yes, I can understand. That's always the trouble with these conferences isn't it?" she asks, laughing, "The school should take the parents into consideration more when it comes to things like this."

He tries to hold back a laugh, "I couldn't agree more."

She smiles at him and pulls out a folder, "So Gina has been excellent in class. She had a bit of trouble with math at the beginning but has really pushed to get better at it which is fantastic. She mentioned you tried to help her out last week?"

"Oh yeah, thought I'd play the nice dad you know?" He leans back slightly, "But she wasn't having any of it. Wanted to finish it up all by herself."

"Well, like I said, she's doing really well there. And it basically all the subjects we are learning, she's very active in class," she pulls out a paper from the folder and slides it over to Robbie.

He picks it up and can't hold back his smile. His daughter always did love to draw. It was him and her, stick figures, and a black box in the background that he assumed was his car. And they were holding "hands" and had happy faces. She even included his car shop in the background to a certain extent, a brown box that said "Daddy's car shop" on top. It was almost cute enough to melt his heart.

"She obviously loves you a lot."

The smile is hard to keep off his face, "Yeah, she's a great kid."

"If you don't mind me asking," she pauses, tapping the desk lightly, "this is probably silly of me to assume, but do you own a car shop?"

That wasn't what he expected.

"A repair shop if that's what you mean?"  
"Yes, yes. She does seem to know a bit more about cars than the usual 8 year old."

"She does love coming by the garage, she gets spoiled by all my co-workers." He thinks back to her birthday a few months ago and almost rolls his eyes at the thought of all them dancing along with Gina to her favorite song. If only he had filmed it for blackmail.

"Well, since they meeting it pretty much over," she continues, putting away the folder, "Maybe I could ask for some car help?"

"Do you need something fixed?" he asks, leaning forward.

"I have this old van that I used to drive around when I was younger you know? Still love the thing to pieces but," she makes a shaking gesturing with her hands, "I think something is wrong with it, the engine has a hard time starting up. I wanted to get it checked over before doing anything with it."

He digs around in his wallet, pulling out a card, "I can take a look at it for you, no problem," He slides it across the desk, "Just call me whenever you find some time to drop it off. Or do you need it picked up?"

Her eyes were darting over the card, "You actually aren't located to far from my place, it can make the drive over," she looks back up at him and god her eyes are beautiful, "I'm thinking about bringing it over sometime next week if that is ok?"

"That's not a problem at all Miss Johnson."

"Please," she waves her hand at him, her smile stretching across her face, "Call me Daisy."

Oh, what did he just get himself into.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

_This one is a bit short, but I did have fun writing it. It's a popular kid/nerd au that was requested, with Daisy being the "nerd" and Robbie the "popular kid". Though Robbie is more of a workaholic if anything. Anyway, hop you enjoy!_

* * *

One of the many discoveries that Daisy had found over her time in highschool was that not all people appeared as they seemed to. A simple lesson, yes, but it was something that everyone learned. For most of her life, Daisy was able to understand people really quickly. She had to when she was dealing with foster parents and families, it helped her figure out what to expect if she ever went to live with them.

Most of that also worked through high school and how she was able to pick out which people were actually her friends and who weren't.

But Robbie Reyes was a hard nut to crack. She pegged him for the stereotypical jock, he was star quarterback after all. In Daisy's mind, when you were the star of the team, you pretty much had a huge ego and were most likely a jerk.

She was surprised to learn that wasn't the case.

She and Robbie were partnered up for a project in their chemistry class and she wanted to scream into her hands. Of all people! He probably didn't know a lick about what was happening. Why did her teacher have to pick the partners anyway?

If she wanted to, Daisy could probably do all the work herself and still pull off a good grade. She looked around the empty foyer in front of the library and groaned. She told him to meet her here after school and still no sign of him. He may not care about this class, but she wasn't ready to let his lazy ass bring down her grade.

"Hey!"

Turning, she spots him jogging over to her, tugging on the black leather jacket he always wore. His face was a little red, sweat beading at his forehead.

"I'm sorry for running late," he apologizes, catching his breath, "My coach...I had to tell him I couldn't make practice today and he made me run laps anyway."

So he wasn't brushing her off. He skipped practice for this?

"Oh, you should have told me…" she replies, "We could have moved it to a different time."

"No, no, it's fine. One missed practice isn't the end of the world."

Color her surprised. She tried to think of something to say, some snappy remark that she prided herself on, but her brain came up with nothing. They stood in an awkward silence, Robbie still trying to catch his breath, and she panics slightly.  
"We-Well, we don't want to waste time. The library is pretty empty at the moment, getting the basis of this project down shouldn't be a problem."

It's a little over an hour into their working that Daisy notices that Robbie's focus is waning. Not that he isn't interested, he's actually had a lot of insight on what they would do for their project, but it eyes kept drooping. She fiddles with her pencil, weighing the odds. Bobbi always did say she was a mother hen.

"Hey Robbie…" she says and he turns his head towards her, "Are you ok? You look like you're about to fall asleep in that book."

He stays silent for a moment, seemingly processing what she said before he yawns.

"Yeah, I'm alright...just...really busy," he mumbles, still looking at her, "I had practice yesterday and then I had to go to the repair shop to work until late. Then I got home and did my homework...and went to bed around 3?"

"Do you do that every day?"

"Almost. I only go into the shop about," he pauses, eyes drifting closed, "4 times a week?"

She totally missed the mark with this kid. 4 times a week? Including all the times he has to go to practice, and games? No wonder he looked like he was about the fall over, he probably was!

"Well," she closed the book, waking him up slightly, "I think we're finished for the day. You should go home and get some rest, we can work on this during lunch tomorrow if that's ok with you?"

He nods, slowly getting up, "That's totally fine, thanks. Are you sure you don't want to finish up today?"

She bites back a laugh. Is this kid for real? "Robbie," she gets up, patting his arm, "You look like you're about to fall over and pass out any minute. Rest is a very important thing, you know? The work can wait."

The look on Robbie's face was priceless. Did he really not take breaks often?

"I thought you'd be the type of girl to want to get this over and done with as soon as you can."

She raises an eyebrow, playfully crossing her arms, "Well, you'll be happy to know that you actually seem like a nice guy. If you didn't, you bet your ass we would have finished this today."

A sleepy smiles spreads across his face, "Well, I'm happy to learn I'm not an ass."


	3. Wedding Blues

I think I'll post two in one day cause both of them are on the short side. Happy to see people are liking these! So this one was a prompt from tumblr and essentially it's two miserable people at a wedding who meet up. Took me a little bit to figure out what I wanted to write, but I did it! And hope you enjoy.

* * *

Robbie sighed, slumping down in his seat more as he watched the crowded dance floor. Coming to this wedding had been a mistake. He had forgotten how much he didn't like big crowds like this, especially full of people he didn't know. And his "date" probably wouldn't really mind if he left, she'd forgotten about his at least an hour ago.

 _I just need a drink._

He got up, making his way to the bar. Luckily most of the people here were already hammered, so it wasn't too much trouble getting a drink. He ordered a rum and coke, something simple. Waiting, he gazed around the area and spotted a lone figure a few feet away from him.

It was a woman, short brown hair just over her shoulders. Her dress was a deep red which caught his attention. It looked good on her.

He quickly turned his head, scoffing at himself. He didn't even know her. The bartender passed Robbie his drink and he thanked him, leaving two bills behind for tip. Taking a sip, he contemplated his next move. His eyes found themselves back over at the woman again. She looked just as miserable as he did.

 _What the hell._

"Mind if I sit down?" he asks, tapping the table she sat at.

The woman looked up and he immediately noticed the mascara on her cheeks. Her skin was flushed, like she had been crying. A frown tugged at the corner of his lips. Why had she been crying?

"No...no it's fine," she replies quietly, wiping her cheeks, "plenty of room over here."

Sitting down, he held his hand out to her, "Robbie Reyes."

She hesitates for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, before lightly taking it, "Daisy Johnson."

"Nice to meet you Daisy. I can tell you're having as much fun here as I am."

"What gave it away?" she asked, laughing lightly, "Just a...ball of joy over here."

"Well, if it helps," he chimes in, "I can confirm that this wedding sucks."

That earns him a laugh, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so."

He takes another sip of his drink, curiosity building. He knew not to ask about what made her upset, a touchy subject for sure. His mind flew through different subjects to tackle, something that wouldn't make things awkward. He didn't deal with awkward well.

"So, Robbie," she starts, breaking him out of his thoughts, "What do you do for a living?"

"I work in a car repair shop. I've been doing that since I was…," he looks up at the ceiling, counting, "since I was in 11th grade I think? It's been awhile."

That peaked her interest, "Really? That long? Any particular reason?"

He found himself taking another sip, hiding his grin, "I just love cars, you know? Ever since I was younger, cars have always been something I was interested in. I got to know the guys at the local garage really well and they offered me a job. Been doing that ever since."

"That's great, working in something you love."

"How about you? Anything fun?"

She bites her lip, her eyes glancing away from him. Huh. So it maybe something she doesn't like. He can't be sure, her eyes quickly moving back to him.

"I dabble in some computer stuff for a few organizations. It can be challenging, but I enjoy it."

"Computers?" he repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong with computers?" she asks, leaning forward slightly. It took him a second to realize how close they were.

He tilts his head, "No, I just didn't guess you for a computer's type of person. Mark me down as wrong and surprised."

Her smile is dazzling. He could get lost in it if he looked too long.

"You wanna do something fun to get away from this snore fest a bit?" she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"So I've been to this place a few times for some functions and the upstairs is totally haunted as hell," she's grinning ear to ear now, "you wanna go check it out?"

A laugh escapes him, "Haunted? Really?" he shrugs, getting up from the chair, "Why not?"

She follows suit and links her arm through his, leading him away from the bar, "Just promise not to scream, don't wanna spook anyone down here."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	4. College Days

_Hello again! Thank you guys so much for the kind words on these little oneshots, it means the world. I have a lot of fun writing them. If you ever have an idea you may want me to write, send me a message and I'll let you know if I can do it or not! Anyway, today's story is a college AU. One of my favs. Enjoy!_

* * *

The date was a bust. A complete failure. Daisy felt like she wanted to curl into a ball and never come back up. Well, she would come back up, but it would take her a little bit. Not to be over dramatic or anything. But still, the whole thing had gone off the rails.

First, he arrived late to the restaurant they were meeting at. Then their whole conversation went downhill, steering into politics and that was a big no. It could only lead to trouble. Push comes to shove, she gets food spilt all over her clothes and she storms out of the place, not looking back.

As soon as she got back to the dorm room, she punched a pillow in frustration. Trip always did say it was the best way to get rid of anger. She quickly discarded her ruined clothes, changed into her sweats, and crawled under her comforter.

Not exactly how she had planned it going.

Jemma wasn't in the dorm room tonight, off at home for the long weekend. She had told Daisy to text her with how things went and her smile had been so cute. She couldn't break it to Jemma to tell her. Well, not yet anyway. Looking at her phone, Daisy put it down on the desk next to her bed and got up.

She didn't get the chance to really eat after the whole ordeal. She dug threw the mini fridge they both shared and huffed. Of course there would be no food. And the dining hall was already closed for the night. Typical. Sitting back on her heels, she pondered her next move. The boys were all out tonight, a sporting event occupying their time. Ordering food was an option but that involved money.

' _Really put yourself into a pickle didn't you Johnson?'_

Then it hit her. Grinning, she slipped on a pair of comfy boots and left the room. It might be a Saturday night, but Daisy always had a certain idea as to where to find Robbie. He tended to stay in on Saturday night's, mostly so he could skype with his brother Gabe who lived in LA.

Knocking on his door, she swayed back and forth. God, she hoped he was there. He always had some food in his room, being picky about what he ate. She'd tease him about it sometimes when she was him in the common room. But whenever she would try it, he shut her up. The stuff always tasted great.

The door opened slightly and he looked like he had just woken up.

"Oh Robbie, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked.

He yawned, shaking his head, "No, no...I needed to get up, didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That seems to be happening to you a lot lately."

"Just a lot more school work then I thought," he leaned against the door frame, eyebrow raised, "What can I help you with Daisy?"

It was her turn to shrug. She tried not to let her mind linger on the events earlier in the night, "I missed the time to go to the dining hall and I was wondering if you had anything to eat? Jemma apparently thought it was a good idea to snack on everything in the room and not restock."

"You couldn't order something?"

"That involves a lot more money then I would like to spend."

A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips, "Well sadly I don't have anything. But," he stopped her when he saw her deflate slightly, "I was going to order something. We can split it if you want?"

It was like music to her ears, "Are you kidding? Of course, though nothing too spicey. You know how I feel about that."

He rolled his eyes, opening the door more for her, "You're so picky chica, spice isn't that bad."

"It is when you like to put it every bit of food you eat!"

"Yeah, whatever...I get to pick the place, so you'll have to deal."

A moment passes before she realizes she's in his room. Had she ever been in here before? It was a single room, which was rare in their dorm. The walls weren't too covered, some posters and what looked like to be some family photos decorating them. He had the standard bed, desk, and dresser combo found in most dorm rooms. And a nice TV to boot.

She jumped on his bed as he talked on the phone, snuggling up in a spare blanket she found. It wasn't how she planned to spend the night, but it had become a rarity this semester to spend time with Robbie. Between school work, his job, and whatever else he did, she never got the chance to see him as often. And when she did see him, he always looked like he was about to pass out. The guy apparently didn't know what "relaxing" was.

"So," he joined her on the bed, leaning against the wall, "the food should be here in 45ish minutes. Will you make it?"

She slouched over, "Oh god how will I survive?"

"You're just full of unfunny things tonight aren't you?"

"Hey!" she cried, playfully poking him, "I will have you know, lots of stuff I say is funny."

He raised an eyebrow, his staple expression, "Well, you'll have to start saying them cause I don't think I believe you."

Pouting, she crossed her arms, "Not like I hear you throwing out jokes."

"I didn't mention having lots of funny things to say."

"Smart ass."

He shrugged, rolling his eyes jokingly, "Yeah, I've heard that before," A yawn escaped him and he quickly covered his mouth, "Sorry...I didn't even realize I feel asleep until you knocked."

Waving him off, she threw some of her blanket over his lap, "It's fine, though that should tell you to get on a better sleeping schedule. Falling asleep randomly isn't probably the best thing."

He hummed a reply and they fall into silence, the tv playing on in the background. This was exactly what she needed. A nice quiet night with a friend, not some jerk-off who she didn't even know. That was the last time she let Bobbi set something up for her. Just the thought of him draws an angry emotion from within her. Who did that asshole think he was? And to not even apologize for ruining her clothing!

A light touch on her hand makes her jump and her head whips around to Robbie. His hand still lingered on her's, his eye's worried and confused.

"You ok?" he asked, slowly taking his hand back, "You spaced out there for a second. I was gonna go get the food."

The food? Was it already here?

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered, pushing her hair back behind her ear, "Just...thinking about something."

She was lying through her teeth and from his expression, he knew that. Staring at her for a moment longer, he hops off the bed, "Ok. I'll be back with the food in a second."

As soon as he left the room, she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

' _Dumb! Why did you let your mind wander like that! Now he'll know something is wrong.'_

Laying it in her lap, she sighed. Staying in her room may have been the better idea. Dealing with the idea of explaining what happened seemed exhausting in itself. She didn't want Robbie to think that he was some sort of rebound. He was more than that.

A clicking came from the door and she jumped off the bed, jogging over to it.

"I would have gotten it for you if you asked," she said, opening the door wider for him.

Hands full, Robbie nodded to her and walked into the middle of the room, setting the food down on the ground. He sat on the ground, cross-legged, and started to pull things out of the bags.

The aroma wafted in her general direction and Daisy almost found herself drooling. God that smelled good. Her stomach rumbled loudly, to her dismay, and Robbie looked up at her, eyes wide. She could feel the heat rising up to her face. His face cracked, a smile stretching across it and he laughed.

If it didn't sound so nice, she would have punched him.

Stomping her way over, she sat herself down across from him. He tried to cover it up, his hand over his mouth, but his shoulders were still shaking.

"Yeah, yeah. Real funny. Let a girl eat in peace." Throwing some fries in her mouth, she couldn't help but watch him. He had a nice smile too. Should do it more often if you asked her.

Wiping tears from his eyes, was it really that funny?, Robbie passed her a soda, "That was just...perfect timing."

"Well the next time you're hungry and come to my room asking for food, don't expect a nice response."

A silence settled between them. Daisy doesn't mind, grabbing whatever she can to eat. At least he had been considerate and not ordered anything too spicy. She didn't mind it, but her spicy intake apparently didn't rival Robbie's.

"So," his voice broke the silence, "I hope that whatever got you in a bad mood wasn't awful."

She stoped mid-bite, looking up at him, "It's," muffled, she quickly finished her bite and swallowed, "It's fine...just something silly."

Those eyes watch her again. There was always something lingering behind the surface with them, Daisy never too sure as to what it was. Like he could look into her soul and know everything about her.

He nodded, "Well...don't let it bring you down too much."

She smiled, grabbing some more fries, "Thanks Dr. Reyes. Your emotional support means the world."


	5. On the Road

_This one is a little short but I didn't think of too much to write with it! It's a partners in crime au, which I could totally see Robbie and Daisy doing. Enjoy!_

* * *

Daisy slumped down in her seat, looking out the window, "I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this. Just tell the guy to wait til we finish this thing in San Francisco!"

"Because," Robbie replied, glancing at her quickly, "This guy was an old contact of mine and he needs it done now. Why can't we wait on San Francisco and do this job first?"

"By the time we get done," she explained, her annoyance rising, "the guy and his gang will be long gone!"

She hears him mumble something in spanish under his breath and has to stop herself from rolling her eyes. This whole issue shouldn't even be an issue in the first place.

There was a gang in San Francisco that was carrying around thousands of dollars worth of diamonds. She had gotten the tip from Elena, who was doing some business there herself. But she had specifically stated that the group would only be in town for a few days. A small window to work with, but her and Robbie had dealt with worse. They were a deadly duo and could make quick work off of a sloppy gang like this.

Robbie, though, had other ideas. Someone from his past got into contact with him, though Daisy wasn't sure who. Which made her nervous. Could they even trust this guy?

The deal was that his buddy had gotten almost a million dollars snatched from his house. Robbie mentioned that it was probably a rival gang, but Daisy wasn't so sure. It was all unclear and even he didn't know a lot of the details. But Robbie's the type of guy to always hold a hand out to help friends. Even if it caused them trouble. And it usually did.

She rubbed her temples, this whole thing was becoming more and more of a headache.

"Look, I know you were friends with this guy Robbie. But this just doesn't sound like a good plan, you've got to see that."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened and she noticed his jaw clench. Oh, so he did agree with her. He just wouldn't say it.

"I just…," he paused, eyes focused on the road, "This guy helped me out alot when I was younger, helped with Gabe…"

There it was.

Gabe was a sweet kid. Currently he was off at college, getting degrees in things that Daisy sometimes couldn't wrap her mind around. She remembered the first time she met the younger Reyes brother and immediately could pick up on the likenesses of the two. It was uncanny really.

Robbie loved Gabe more than almost anything. He told her, once he could trust her, what had happened to his brother and him. How their uncle dealt with gangs and had a hit put out on them, almost killing Robbie and paralyzing Gabe. How Robbie tried to work to keep the house and complete school at the same time, to the point of exhaustion.

Anyone that helped with Gabe always held a special place for him.

"Ok," she whispered, turning her body towards him, "If we go on this heist, we have to get all the details. I'm not walking into some shitshow like the last friend we tried to help."

"That guy was a scumbag, I should have nev-"

"I know," she interrupted, holding up her hand, "So this time we have to plan better. And we've got plenty of time to do it."

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips, "Thank you Daisy. This guy...he's a good man."

She nodded, patting him on the shoulder. She would have to text Elena and let her know they weren't coming up. But that was ok. She could tell this was something Robbie wanted to do, something he felt like he needed to do. How could she tell him no?


	6. A Little Bit of Magic

This one was a lot of fun to write. I've always wanted to write a hogwarts au, I've read so many of them? My knowledge on the subject of harry potter isn;t the best, I only saw the movies so let me know if I messed anything up? Anyway! Like I said, this is a hogwarts au and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

He doesn't know how long he's been storming around the castle for. The halls are almost completely empty, save for a few stragglers who don't dare meet his eyes. Even the lack of students in the halls infuriates him.

How could his uncle do this to him?

Robbie tried his hardest when it came to Hogwarts. Most of his free time was spent studying, either in the library or in the common room of the Hufflepuff house. It was rare of him not to be studying. It was a driving force, the studying gave him a purpose.

In every class, he was passing. He thought it would make his uncle proud, seeing how well he was doing. Eli didn't want him to go to Hogwarts, never really explaining why. But Robbie had convinced him to let him go and though he would have to leave Gabe behind, he knew that there were times during the year when he could come back and visit his younger brother.

Christmas was the biggest opportunity for that and in the weeks leading up to it, Robbie could feel his excitement building. Telling Gabe about the school, what he learned, the people he met, it was one of his favorite things to do. Watching his brother's face light up when he would explain some of the things happening in the castle was priceless.

Clicking his tongue, he continued walking. A letter arrived a few days ago from Eli telling him he couldn't come back home. Something had come up and he was taking Gabe to meet some of their other family, but would be gone before he could come back. Robbie almost ripped the letter in half as he read it, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

That's how he found himself walking around the castle, his emotions starting to get the best of him. Stopping around one of the courtyards, he sat in one of the open alcoves. Eli had become colder and colder to him recently. He could read it in the letters his uncle sent, the way he worded everything, like it was a job for him to do. Had he done something wrong?

He wrung his hands together, biting his bottom lip to the point of breaking skin. Robbie just wanted to see his brother. He wanted to be in his presence, hug him, anything. Just hearing his voice would be enough.

The snow fell silently outside, the courtyard covered in the white flakes. It was peaceful. Calming to Robbie. Staring out, he took a deep breath. It was crisp, the cool air a welcome distraction. Though he couldn't go home, he enjoyed the peacefulness of the castle being almost empty. At times it could be chaotic to a point where he thought he would lose himself.

He sat there for what felt like hours. Thinking about what he could do with his free time, what parts he could go and explore. That way, the next time he would see Gabe, he would have even more stories to tell him.

A grumbling sound interrupted those plans. Robbie glanced around, praying no one heard his loud stomach, and hopped down from the alcove. Walking down a hall, he rubbed his hands together to bring some warmth back to them. Sitting by an open window in chilly weather probably wasn't the smartest idea.

As he walked towards the dining hall, he caught a glimpse at one of the giant Christmas trees the school put up. Going to school here did have it's perks. Before being at Hogwarts, Robbie had never seen a tree so tall. Most of the times, his family would get a smallish tree, whatever was easy to afford. He didn't mind it, decorating it with Gabe was majority of the fun.

That's when he noticed her. Standing at the foot of the tree, a girl with shoulder length hair seemed to be lost in thought. Robbie slowed his pace. Something about her seemed familiar.

A memory crossed his mind, an apology echoing, and that's when he knew.

Daisy Johnson.

They had met only briefly a few times. She had bumped into his one morning as she rushed to class and knocked him over. She had frantically apologized before running off again, leaving him stunned on the ground.

After that, they had only had the chance to introduce themselves to each other. She had apologized again, though in a more relaxed tone. He had seen her around the hallways, chatting with her group of friends that he came to recognize. There always seemed to be someone around her. It didn't surprise Robbie, he could tell she had a welcoming personality. He felt it when they talked once or twice.

But now she was alone, and there was something there Robbie had never noticed before. She seemed...lonely. Wiping away all the other things around her, watching her look at the tree, he could feel it. He knew the look of someone wishing to be somewhere else. To be around loved ones, to share moments with people.

Glancing from the dining hall to Daisy, he let out a huff. What was the hurt in asking?

"Hey!" he called out, walking towards her. She jumped slightly, her head turning a few different ways until she noticed him.

"Robbie Reyes…" she muttered, crossing her arms, "Thanks for the small heart attack."

He shrugged slightly, "Caught your attention though, didn't it?" He looked up at the tree, whistling. They really did outdo themselves with the decorations each year.

"They always have the best trees here I think." he stated, looking back at her. Her arms were still crossed, but she seemed more relaxed. The confusion on her face was evident, though something close to amusement was tugging at her lips.

"It is a little crazy how hardcore they go here in the castle when no one is around to see it during the holidays."

There's a bite in her tone that jumps out to him, "Do you not like it?"

"No! No I like it, it's…" she paused, looking anywhere but at him. Was she nervous to tell him something?

"I just wish more people got to appreciate the stuff, you know? When we're all busy with school work and everything, you can't see some of the finer details. But when no one's here...that's when you see the little things."

She reached out and lightly tapped a few ornaments. To Robbie's surprise, they hopped off the tree and began to float around them. The twirled in the air, the glitter one of of them sprinkling off on the two of them. Daisy laughed, watching the ornaments dance around above the, and he couldn't help but smile as well.

As soon as it began, it ended. The ornaments floated back into their places on the tree and once again were still.

"That was…," he couldn't keep the smile off his face, looking to the tree and then to her, "How did you know they did that?"

For a moment, he see's her freeze. It was small, but he could see the frown that threatened to appear on her face, the loneliness he had seen before. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone. She smiled, bouncing on her toes, before playfully shrugging, "I just happen to stick around the castle a lot for the holiday break. Once you do, you discover a few things."

It clicked for him then. How many of these breaks had she been here alone? He had been upset to not be able to go home, but for Daisy...she didn't have a home to go to.

The loneliness, the quiet sadness he saw, he knew all about it. When his parents had died, it felt like the world was caving in on itself. There was no warm home to go to, just the orphanage until their uncle could find the time to get them. Gabe had been the thing to keep him from the darkness, to provide a light when there seemed to be none.

But did Daisy have that? How long had she been alone, did she ever have a home? The questions raced through his head as he watched the smiling brunette, who kept poking at some of the other ornaments. Her smile was as bright as the lights on the tree, though the bags under her eyes told the story of a girl who was tired.

He wanted to know Daisy Johnson more. To learn more of her story, to be in her presence. There was something there, something he couldn't explain. But it attracted him to her, on a level he didn't know.

"Well," his voice caught her attention and her eyes locked on his. They stayed like that for a long moment, both of them trying to read the other, "I'll be here all break. Maybe you could show me some of the things you found while you explored?"

She studied him silently and he felt himself become nervous. Was she going to reject the invitation? They barely knew each other, there was no need for her to show him around. But in his heart, he hoped she would agree. Being able to spend time with her, to understand her more, to get to know her. As he stood there waiting, that's what he realized. There was more to Daisy then what she showed on the surface.

Her smile grew on her face as she nodded, "I would love to! I never get the chance to show people around more when school is in session, you know how busy it gets around here."

"Yeah, it can be like a zoo. Try to cross over the hallway and you almost get run over by a stampede of first years."

A laugh escaped her, "Oh yeah, that's always fun to deal with," she paused, tilting her head, "You know...we've never really gotten the chance to talk like this before Robbie. I like it."

His heart may have skipped a beat, he wasn't completely sure, "Yeah, me too. I mean, getting run over you in the hall wasn't the best scenario but…"

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing. I've apologized for that right?" When he nods, she sighed in relief, "Being late for Professor May's class is one of my worst nightmares. She's nice, but is super strict about time."

"I haven't had the opportunity to be in a class of her's yet," he replied, tapping his temple lightly, "But I'll keep a mental note of that when I do."

A loud rumble interrupts them and Robbie wants to bury himself in the ground. Of all the times for his stomach to remind him he's hungry!

Daisy looks at him blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter. She tried to cover it up with her hand, but her shoulders shook as she continued, "I-I'm sorry," she giggled out, "That wa-was just so unexpected?"

"Yeah...must have forgotten I was going to grab lunch."

"Well! We mustn't keep you from food then!" she declared, linking her arm with his, "I was thinking about getting lunch anyway so this is perfect timing."

Her body was pressed to his side and he almost wanted to melt. He tried not to notice how nice she she smelled, or how strong her arm was crossed with his. But he doesn't pull away from the contact, embracing it with a bit of excitement.

The two of them fell into step with one another as they walked to the dining hall. He would still be upset about not going home for the holidays, but finding Daisy would turn out to be one of the best choices in his life.


	7. A New Trust

I apologize for the lack of updates! I've had some writer's block lately and was having trouble writing anything. But we are back with a new one-shot! So this is an in AOS AU where Robbie eventually comes back from that other dimension and he and Daisy share a conversation. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"How are you feeling Robbie?"

Robbie looked up from the floor, taken out of his thoughts, and his eyes met with Daisy's. He hadn't even heard her enter the room.

He rubbed his eyes, "Fine…," he mumbled, "Just tired."

"I could imagine," she replied, walking over to him. She was carrying a tray, food he assumed, and she set it down next to him, "Jemma thought it was a good idea to get you to eat something simple, start off slow."

Nodding, he glanced over at the food. Simple was putting it mildly.

"Soup and crackers?" he laughed slightly, raising an eyebrow, "I may have been trapped for a few months but I think I can have something a little more than that."

The brunette raised her hands up, "Hey it wasn't my call, I don't argue with Jemma when it comes to this stuff."

"Right…" he drawled out, looking back at her, "she is the genius of the group isn't she?"

"Her and Fitz, though in this case she has the upper hand."

Robbie grabbed the bowl and the warmth of it seeped into his fingers. It felt wonderful, a sensation he couldn't explain. Being in that place, even with _It_ , he had forgotten how being warm felt. Every fiber of his being felt cold, like his body was slowly dying and there was no way to stop it. He felt like he had been in that place for years, walking in the same circles over and over. Fighting to keep himself alive long enough to find his way home.

Sometimes, when he would stop to take a break, he could close his eyes and imagine his home. It was cluttered, but in a lived in way. Car parts decorated the kitchen table along with school books, family photos lining some of the tables. Gabe would appear around the corner smiling, laughing about something he had seen on TV. When he would turn to Robbie though, the allusion crumbled. His face would drop and the home would vanish and Robbie would find himself back on the SHIELD jet. He would turn and see Gabe's face, his eyes wide with shock and fear, shaking his head.

" _You're a monster...a murderer, you're not my brother…"_

His words were like a knife to his heart. Robbie would be shaking, trying to step towards Gabe, but he was frozen in place. No way to reach out to him, to try and comfort his little brother. He wasn't that monster, this isn't what he wanted. All he ever wanted, more then anything, was for Gabe to be happy, to be successful and move on from this life they had. He deserved the world and Robbie...Robbie deserved the fate he found himself in.

Gabe would slowly turn away from him and Robbie would cry out each time, like how he wanted to on the jet. But nothing would come out and his eyes would snap open, back to the reality of where he was.

A light pressure lingered on his arm, "Robbie?"

Blinking, he slowly turned his head towards the voice. Daisy sat next to him on the bed, hand on his arm, biting the bottom of her lip slightly in concern. A trait he noticed about her quickly when he saw her interact with her team. Trying to hide her care for them, trying to protect them but also herself. Pain was something they shared in common.

Her head tilted slightly, "You don't have to eat if you don't want to, if tha-"

"No, no…" he denied, placing the bowl back down, "That's not it, I…have a lot on my mind."

Nodding slowly, her eyebrows furrow slightly as she watched him, "Is it…," she paused, unsure for a moment, "Is it...anything you want to talk about?"

Is it something he wants to talk about? He wasn't used to being asked about himself, usually acting like the caregiver. Closed off from everyone but his brother. But there was a connection with Daisy, one he didn't expect, and it troubled him in the pit of his stomach. Would he be willing to let someone else into his life?

He was tired of being hurt, betrayed. His mind flashed to his uncle's face and an anger flared within him, a combination of him and _It_. How could they let his uncle get away, running off to do god know's what in that dimension. The wounds were long gone but Robbie could still feel the force of the spears being stabbed through his body, how everything screamed in pain with each impact. His uncle's words lingered in his brain and that cut more than anything. They had loved him so much and Eli threw them away without a second thought. And he had turned into a monster.

"I was just...thinking of my uncle, how he got away…" Robbie mumbled, drumming his fingers on his knee, "The fire was consuming him and I almost had him, but as soon as we got to that other...dimension, he survived.

"And...and he," he murmured angrily, "He laughed. Mocked me, told me that Coulson's plan had been for nothing. That he was...he was right where he wanted to be. I tried to kill him again, but he got away."

"How did he escape?" she asked.

"Because he had full reign in that place, he trapped me in this...I don't know, it was like glass box," he explained, shrugging, "or something like that, but it bought him time. Between being stabbed, and dealing with the dimension's pull, it took a long time to break through. By the time I got out, he was long gone.

"I just…," he found himself biting the inside of his mouth, trying to control himself, "Gabe and I, we loved him so much. After our parents died, he took us in with no questions asked. He loved us like we were his own kids and I…"

Daisy's eyes shined with sympathy, nodding her head, "I understand," she whispered, taking his hand gently, "Having a parental figure turn on you...someone you thought you could trust, who loved you. That kind of betrayal, it hurts...more than people can imagine."

Her hand is warm in his and he seeks it out, entwining them together, "He had done such awful things but I still...I still tried to see my uncle for who I thought he was but...but that man was long gone," he laughed sadly, shaking his head, "Maybe he was never truly there."

"It's a pain that won't go away for awhile Robbie," she said after a moment, squeezing his hand, smiling sadly, "I know...it hasn't for me but...it does get better."

His brow furrowed slightly, replaying her words in his head. She also had to deal with something like this? When _It_ had looked into her soul, Robbie felt her pain, felt her hope, and everything had flown by so fast before _It_ had decided to step away. He couldn't see it all, fragments, fleeting moments, but he knew she had been alone for a long time. How could she know his type of betrayal?

"How do you…," he asked softly, "If you have been alone for so long…"

Daisy smiled sadly, her eyes focused on their hands, "How do I know? Well, yes. I was alone for most of my life, jumping from foster family to foster family. I could never stay in one place you know?" she laughed lightly, "But I always dreamed...that I would find my parents one day, or figure out what happened to them…"

Understanding settled over him, "You did find them…"

"Yeah and it was...the furthest thing from what I could have predicted. My mother, she was an Inhuman like me. And I only knew her for a short time but I...I had already loved her so much…" her voice cracked slightly, and she took a breath, calming herself, "I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I talked about this."

"Take your time...like you said, it's not something that heals quickly."

She laughed, glancing up at him, "Actually listening to me?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Maybe. You do give some good advice from time to time."

"I give good advice all the time, thank you very much," she retorted. Her grip on his hand tightens, "It's a long story, but essentially my mother wanted wipe out everyone that wasn't an Inhuman. And I couldn't...couldn't let her do that, so I went to stop her and she tried to kill me.

"Her power was draining the life force out of people to let her stay younger, so she had lived for a long time. I could feel every bit of it, my veins felt like they were filled with ice and it was a pain I couldn't explain. I had to fight back, if I didn't, I would have died."

Her eyes locked with his, tears pricking at the edge of them, "So I gripped onto her as tight as I could and used my powers against her. And I could feel the bones in her body being crushed under the vibrations and I was so close but I could feel myself dying. That's when Cal stepped in."  
"Cal?" he asked in a whisper, "Was that…"

"He was my father, though he was a troubled and disturbed man. But he had made a promise to my mother that he would protect me, at any cost. So…," she paused, the crack of her mother's bones and the sobs from her father echoing in her mind, "He killed her. To protect me."

Robbie stared at Daisy in amazement, though he didn't let it show on his face. For her to go through all of this and still come out on the other side as this strong person he sat next to now. He could see the sadness within her but also determination, the need to live, to move on. It was so different from when the first time they met, when she begged for death.

Daisy Johnson was full of surprises.

"Thank you," he said after a long silence, "for telling me, you didn't have to. It takes a lot of strength to survive something like that."

"You have that too Robbie, to live through what you have…"

Their hands are still entwined with one another and he can feel how worn her's are. But also smooth, warm, and he liked the way it felt, holding her hand. He would cherish it for as long as he could, knowing this moment wouldn't last.

"I've got to say though," he chuckled, his mouth forming into a smirk, "We've got ourselves some pretty shitty luck."

Her race is unreadable for a moment and he thinks he made an mistake. Trust him to try and lighten the mood. But slowly, her face lights up. A smile stretched across her face and her head tilts in a playful manner, her brow arched, "Did you just try and make a joke?"

"The mood got a little serious."

She laughed, her head shaking, "That's rich coming from you!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help out," he replied playfully, smirk growing, "I guess I'll keep to being serious."

"No, no! I wanna see you flop at more jokes! Are you the type of guy to make dad jokes?"

"I feel like you just insulted me…"

"Me?" she gasped playfully, hand over her heart, "I thought you knew me, I would never!"

"You've got to be the worst liar…" he jested, rolling his eyes at her little show.

They shared a look, both smiling, and Robbie could feel the warmth he was missing slowly coming back. It had been so long since he allowed someone to come into his life, so afraid of being hurt, but with Daisy it felt like something different. There was a trust, an understanding, and as he watched her panic over the food she had brought to him being cold, he knew that trust wouldn't be betrayed.


	8. Trapped

So this was fun to write! It's a prompt given to me by someone over on tumblr, it goes like "Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they've had a fight. _"_ and this happened and it was fun to write! Kind of an AU as well since it takes place whenever Robbie decides to rejoin the show. Enjoy!

* * *

Luck never seemed to be on Daisy's side. Even the simple things in life didn't seem to go her way most of the time. Today was no exception.

The mission hadn't started out that great. The plan was for her and Robbie to enter the building at the lower levels and get the jump on the lower tier Watch Dogs while the others cleared the way for them. But apparently the Watch Dogs knew they were coming and surprised the two of them, causing them to get into a fight sooner than expect.

The communication between her and Fitz fried out, so her and Robbie were going blind. Daisy had taken out countless Watch Dogs in the past and even though there were more than expected, they were able to take them down quickly.

The pain started out as a small tingle but quickly shot up her arm and Daisy cried out, grabbing tightly to her gauntlet.

"Daisy?" Robbie asked breathlessly, appearing at her side.

The pain continued to shot up her arm, "I think I...need to get the gauntlet's readjusted," she said through gritted teeth, "reaggravated a break…"

"Then you can't use your powers," Robbie replied, "If we go on, you'll make your arm worse."

"I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine," he countered, lightly grabbing her wrist, "We'll take a bit of time to regroup."

"We can't! The team is waiting for us and I can't communicate with Fitz what's happening," she shot back in frustration, "We need to continue."

A flash of anger passed his eyes, "There will be more guys up there and if you can't use your pow-"

"I can fight without my pow-"

"And you're arm is hurt, you won't be able to use i-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

Her voice echoed through the basement and she glared up at Robbie. They couldn't waste anymore time, the team needed them to be up there. She could take care of herself, she didn't need him worrying about her.

Robbie's jaw clenched, eyes narrowed slightly, before looking away. He let go of her wrist and turned away, "Then let's get this over with."

They walked through the basement in silence, Daisy cradling her arm against her chest. The pain had receded slightly, though at the moment she didn't notice it as much. Her frustration took over her and she would glare at the taller man next to her from time to time. Daisy understood that he cared, which was a big thing for Robbie, but she didn't need him babying her. She knew her limitations and had dealt with worse.

Finding an elevator, Robbie shoved the 'up' button so hard it almost broke.

Stepping into the elevator next to him, Daisy rolled her eyes, _Great now I have a pissed off ghost rider to deal with..._

The tension was thick. The soft ping of the floors passing almost made Daisy jump. This was like before when she and Robbie talked on the quinjet, and she didn't like how that turned out. She had thought that they had worked past this, but judging from the tension in Robbie's shoulders, maybe Daisy was just fooling herself. They were such an unlikely pair, how did she expect this to go?

The elevator stalled, a screeching noise ringing through the car. Daisy grabbed onto a side railing to steady herself as the lights flickered out. Dread formed at the pit of her stomach. Luck never seemed to be on her side.

"You have got to be kidding me," Robbie grumbled angrily, pushing the alarm button on the panel, "this is a fucking joke."

No alarm sounded.

Groaning in frustration, he turned toward Daisy, "You still can't get in touch with Fitz?"

Her hand flew to her ear, pressing down on the earpiece, "Fitz?" she asked, "Can anyone hear me?"

Static was her only response. Shaking her head, she walked over to the control panel, brushing by Robbie, "Nothing. Let me see if I can do something about this panel."

Nothing she did worked. Connecting the wires, trying to reroute the emergency power, anything she could possibly think of, it lead to nowhere. She could feel Robbie's eyes on her back as she worked and she didn't want to turned around. He would see the pain on her face she was trying to hide, her arm shooting pain again as she worked. There was nothing else she could think of to do.

Sighing, she closed the panel and sat against the wall, "Nothing...I tried it all, but this thing is dead."

Across from her, Robbie's foot kept tapping. Through the flickers, she saw him looking away from her, his expression guarded. It was like talking to a wall when Robbie got into moods like these.

Cradling her arm again, Daisy leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Coulson and the team would come looking for them once they were done. She had faith that they would be able to defeat the Watch Dogs, but worry still picked at her. What if they couldn't beat them? Waiting for her and Robbie to come in as the backup? She would let them down again and all she could do was sit in this elevator feeling useless.

"They'll be fine."

Her eyes opened and she looked over at Robbie. He was looking at her now, still guarded.

"You know them better than anyone," he continued, shrugging slightly, "They can make it through this."

The words were true but Daisy still bit the bottom of her lip, "I know...I just…."

A sound escapes him, a laugh?, and he nodded his head, "I get it."

Her eyes adjusted to the flickering light, she watched Robbie stand up and take the few short steps over to her. Sitting down next to her, a few inches apart, he doesn't say a word. They sit there together, how long Daisy doesn't know, but it's a comforting silence.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking forward, "about earlier...I know that you can handle yourself, you've proving that. I just….," he trailed off and she turned to him, studying his face, "Aside from Gabe, I don't have a lot of people I worry about."

A warmth crept up to her face and Daisy thanked the lights for being off. From the moment she met Robbie, he had always been guarded with his emotions. He had to be in his situation. He didn't trust easily and it had taken time for her to gain that trust. She hide it as best as she could, but had started to care for Robbie. The moment he had disappeared for the second time, she knew that it something else, something she didn't want to feel yet. But for him to admit that he cared for her too, her heart felt like it wanted to escape from her chest.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled, "I know you don't...thank you, for worrying," she punched his arm playfully with her good hand, "but I've been through worse. Trust me."

Turning his head, he watched her for a moment before a smirk formed on his lips, "Yeah, I could imagine from the stories you've told me."

Suddenly, Daisy realized how close they were. She could feel his hand slightly on top of her's, how he smelt like smoke from a fire just put out. He had these freckles scattered across his face and she wondered why she hadn't noticed them before. Her eyes dart to his lips then back to his eyes and they stare at each other. Not sure of what to do next but slowly moving closer together.

His lips are chapped but she doesn't care. Her body is pressed to his, hand on the back of his neck, and the kiss is slow at first. His hand is on her waist, the other cupping her face, and his body feels so warm next to her's, perfectly fitting together.

Firmly, she deepens the kiss, an urgency rushing over her. She's not sure how long this moment will last, but she wants to make the most of it. He responds in kind, running his hand slowly up her side and fuck, the heat feels so good.

Pulling away, her back is on the floor and he's over top of her, face flushed. Taking a few deep breaths, she can't help but laugh, "At least the pain in my arm is gone."

He blinked, eyes widened slightly, and his expression is so adorable that Daisy can't help but laugh more.

"I think you've finally gone crazy," Robbie muttered, smirking, "You're something else."

"That's rich coming from you," she replied playfully. The elevator car jerked back the life, causing Robbie to fall over next to her. They looked back at one another in shock before laughing.

"Just our luck," Daisy mumbled, slowly getting up and brushing herself off. She held out a hand to Robbie, who grabbed it, and pulled him up.

"Seems to be," he agreed, smiling down at her. It was small, almost shy, and Daisy wished she had a camera.

The kiss still lingered on her lips as she smiled up at him, "We can...try it again, when there isn't a battle to be won"

The flush on his cheeks creeped back. Coughing into his hand, Robbie nodded, "Y-yeah, that would...be great," he said cooly.

Daisy had to hold back a laugh as the door opened. Maybe her luck was getting a touch better.


End file.
